


[Podfic] Say you won't let go

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Sign of Three, Drunk John, Drunk Sherlock, English Accent, First Kiss, Fluff, John Watson POV, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud, The Stag Night Fix-it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: We lie there so long, I feel myself starting to drift off. The pleasant dizziness starts to claim me and it's becoming harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I'm woken only by the sound of his voice filling the silence."Don't get married."The sentence is so soft I almost don't hear him. I glance over, unsure as to what to say next. He keeps his eyes fixed on the ceiling, avoiding meeting my gaze."What?" I say because I can't think of anything else. How do you reply to that kind of statement?





	[Podfic] Say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingOutLoud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOutLoud/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say you won't let go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992878) by [WritingOutLoud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOutLoud/pseuds/WritingOutLoud). 

> Thank you so much to WritingOutLoud for permission to podfic their story!
> 
> Music: Moment Of Decision by Michael Levine, Bijan Olia and Charles Sicouri   
(Pat, just for the record, I'm besotted with this piece of music!!)


End file.
